


I Just Wanna Help

by MochiLexie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Massages, Mpreg, johnny is loving husband, lots of whining, mark is just a moody baby, mark mpreg, soft, trouble getting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: “Mark I’m just trying to help!” Johnny said as Mark stood up from the couch by himself. “I don’t need it!”Hi guys! I had this idea in my head and decided to write it. Btw my birthday was Saturday, March 28 ✌️
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 63





	I Just Wanna Help

Mark Lee is an independent person, has been since day one. Johnny however likes to help in any way he can. The little things, such as help cooking or cleaning, his favorite was helping the younger with paperwork.

When Mark fell pregnant he couldn’t be as independent as he wanted to be. Especially at six months pregnant with twins. “Jaggi~” Johnny cooed as he walked into the room. Mark looked up from his spot on the couch, putting his book down. “Looky what I found!”

Johnny held up a pair of small baby shoes that his mother had gifted him. They were his when he was a baby. Mark smiled at them and held his hands out to hold them. Johnny carefully placed the shoes into his husband's hand. “Aren’t they cute?” Johnny chuckled.

“That they are, cute like you,” Mark kissed the boys cheek and put the shoes aside. “Can I get you anything? Some water? A snack? Blankie? Socks?” The ravenette asked his pregnant husband, gently massaging the boy's shoulders.

“No I don’t need anything, if I needed it I could’ve gotten up and got it myself,” He pressed a kiss onto his husband's pout. “I don’t want you to strain yourself or our babies,” Johnny put a hand on either side of Mark’s swollen belly. “I’m sure Soyeon and Donghyun won’t mind me getting up for a bit, all I do is sit all day.”

The ravenette pouted some more. “I just wanna keep you safe baby,” Mark chuckled. “I am safe, you practically baby me around,” The ravenette sighed. “I do not,” Make gave him a small look. “You said ‘here’s the airplane!’ The other day when you FED me dinner,”

Johnny crosses his arms over his chest. “You wouldn’t eat and you need to eat all three meals and the snacks I provide you,” The brunette rolled his eyes. “I don’t ever ask you for snacks,” Johnny let the boy lay against him, gently rubbed his pregnant belly.

“One of them is angry,” Johnny then said. Mark giggled sweetly. “Maybe it’s Donghyun, Soyeon is an angel. Or maybe it’s both of them ganging up on me,” Johnny laughed out, holding Mark close. “That’s possible,”

\- - -

“Stop it! I’m fine!” Mark snapped when Johnny rushed to help him with chopping veggies. “I just wanna-“ “No I don’t need your help. Go sit down.” Johnny rubbed his face anxiously with a loud huff. “Fine.” Johnny sat back on the couch and turned the TV on. 

Mark came over after thirty minutes, holding his finger with tears in his eyes. “Baby what happened?” Johnny asked as he jumped to his feet. “I cut my finger while dicing tomatoes,” He sniffled. 

“It’s ok baby, it’s ok, just calm down,” The ravenette took the boy to the bathroom and ran his finger under warm water to help the blood to stop. “See it’s ok,” He put medicine and a bandaid on his finger. “Now go sit down on the couch and relax, I will finish dinner,” 

Johnny pressed a kiss to the boys temple and ushered him away. Mark didn’t put up a fight about it this time, he went to the couch and sat down. Making himself comfortable and laying back.

\- - - 

It was after dinner, Mark and Johnny were cuddling the best they could. Johnny had Mark lay on top of him while he wrapped his arms around the other. Even though Mark was heavier Johnny didn’t mind one bit. “Aren’t I too heavy for this?” Mark asked softly. 

“Not at all baby,” Johnny laid his hands on the boy's pregnancy bump and smiled. “They’re active,” Mark nodded and rubbed the side where the twins kicked the most. The raventte pressed a kiss to the boy's belly and smiled brightly. “I love you babe,” Mark gently ran his fingers through Johnny’s hair. “I love you too,”

The brunette sat up only for Johnny to assist him. “Stop, I don’t need your help.” Mark snapped as he ripped his arm free. “Baby-“ “No!” Mark snapped. “Mark I’m just trying to help!” Johnny said as Mark stood up from the couch by himself. “I don’t need it!” Mark yelled.

Johnny was taken aback, Mark had never raised his voice at the other. The brunette's face softened at his husband's face. “Johnny,,wait I didn’t mean it,,” The ravenette hugged his husband, gently patting his back. “It’s ok babe,”

It took Mark a few minutes to calm down before finally looking up at his husband, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. “I know you didn’t mean it darling, it’s really ok,” Johnny kisses his wet cheeks. “It’s not ok..” Mark sobbed, rubbing his tears away. 

“It’s really it baby, what can I do to help you? I don’t want you to cry anymore,” He pulled them down on the couch, the other sitting in his lap. “C-Can hyungie s-sing to me..?” Mark sniffled, looking at his husband with a soft sniffle. “Of course baby, but at the end of the song you have to promise to stop crying ok?” The brunette nodded, sniffling softly.

The ravenette petted the boy's head. “I’m arriving, and it feels like I’m home. I have always been a fortress, hold secrets deep inside. You have secrets too, but you don’t have to hide. Show yourself. I’m dying to meet you, show yourself. It’s your turn. Are you the one I’ve been looking for all of my life? Show yourself~, I’m ready to learn ahh~,”

Mark has started to calm down slowly as the other sang. “I have always been so different, normal rules do not apply. Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why? Show yourself. I’m no longer trembling. Here I am. I've come so far. You are the answer I’ve waited for, all of my life~ oh~ show yourself,”

The brunettes tears had subsided to whimpers and soft sniffles. He loved when the other sang to him. “Come my darling, home where bound” He finished with a soft peck on the boy's cheek. Mark was finally calm. “All better?” The ravenette asked softly.

“Thank you hyungie,” Mark sniffled softly. “You’re welcome baby, just know I’m only trying to help. I know you’re a very independent person but sometimes it’s ok to ask for help,” Mark nodded. Both of them shared a sweet kiss. “Good, let’s eat dinner,” Johnny then yelled. Mark giggled.

“Alright,”


End file.
